


Endure and Carry On

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: How many bruises had Ignis cured for him over the years? How many times had he wiped away his tears when he was still a child? How many times once he was older did he gently squeeze his hand and tell him things would be better with time? Yet now, the one time he needed Noctis to be there for him in return, he had no idea what to say or do.





	Endure and Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #4: Come here. Let me fix it.

_ “Come here. Let me fix it.” _

Ignis was saying something, but all Noctis could hear were these remembered words the advisor had said to him hundreds, possibly even thousands, of times over their time together. He was still talking, but Noct cut him off with an abrupt, “What can I do for you?”

The nasty scar looked even worse when the skin around his eyes crinkled in response. “Thank you, Noctis, but--”

Noct grabbed his hands, holding them in his lap and staring at him intently even though he knew he couldn’t see it. “Let me help you, Specs.”

“Noct…” Both his face and voice softened. “There is nothing to be done other than to carry on.”

How many bruises had Ignis cured for him over the years? How many times had he wiped away his tears when he was still a child? How many times once he was older did he gently squeeze his hand and tell him things would be better with time? Yet now, the one time he needed Noctis to be there for him in return, he had no idea what to say or do. This wasn’t something that would ever heal, or so he said. 

“Ignis…” His voice caught on his emotion.

The advisor squeezed his hands, still out to comfort  _ him _ , even now. “I did this for you. I knew there would be a price.”

That only made him feel worse. Ignis never deserved this, especially for his sake. If he had a say, Ignis would never have to sacrifice anything. “You shouldn’t have.”

He let out a huffy breath, voice on the edge of irritation. “This was my choice and I will not have you dismiss it.”

“I never asked you to do this.”

“You never would have. We both know that.” 

He made an attempt to pull his hands away, but Noct refused to let him go. “Then why do it? Don’t you know I hate seeing you like this?” 

Ignis scoffed. “Because it isn’t all about you, highness.”

“What the hell does that mean? You did this for me. It’s  _ on _ me.”

“No, this is on me,” he says forcefully. “This is entirely due to the fact that I am selfish enough to have made this decision knowing full well the pain it would cause you because I could not bear to take on the pain when the tables would inevitably be reversed. I arrogantly thought I could save you with love alone.”

Noctis gave a long sigh and let his head fall to the advisor’s shoulder. “To think you acted out of selfishness.”

“Hey now,” he said with a hint of a smile, “I am just as capable of selfishness as the next guy.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Ignis’ arms came around his back and his chin settled atop his head. “I do try, don’t I?”

Noctis chuckled and let them fall into a moment of silence. He hated being so powerless. Everyone was depending on him, and yet he could not even save Ignis this sacrifice or the pain he had been trying to prevent through it. He wanted to apologize but he knew that would only belittle his efforts. So instead, he spoke a different truth. “I love you.”

“And I you, Noct.”

Maybe there was no way to fix this, but maybe it was possible to carry on as Ignis said. 


End file.
